Crazy Shots: Naruto
by AkumaKami64
Summary: A series of small Naruto stories put together. Some may get follow up updates, some might not. This will contain many different things- separate ratings, warnings, and summaries of each oneshot will be posted on each chapter. Some Credit to Dragon Wizard 91 for doing PM versions of these ideas.All will have Naruto(either gender) a main character. Some Harems, some crossovers, ect.


Crazy Shots: Naruto

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or any other series that may or may not end up here.

Summary: A series of small Naruto stories put together. Some might get follow up updates, some might not. This will contain many lemons or borderline lemons- separate ratings, warnings, and summaries of each story/oneshot will be posted on each chapter. Some Credit goes to Dragon Wizard 91 for doing PM stories of some of these idea. I'm also open for requests. All stories will have Naruto and/or Naruko as a main character

**Slave Contract (NU+SH-HH1+IY)**

**Summary: A bet gone wrong, or right, leaves Hinata and Ino at the complete mercy of Naruto and Sakura. Of course, they're not going to abuse this at all...NOT!**

**Warnings: Lemon(s), Bondage, Slaves.**

Regular speak

_Thoughts_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Sakura smirked as Hinata walked behind her with the groceries. One week ago, they had all had their private after-party celebration of the anniversary of the end of the fourth war. It involved poker and a LOT of alcohol. When they all came too, they found a contract stating that Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno jointly owned the persons of Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga. Little known fact about the elemental nations was that Slavery did, technically, exist and was legal; it had just fallen out of practice. With the ninjas helping, there was less need and with those same ninjas being hired to take out slavers...well, they weren't ready to die for their jobs.

And even though Ino and Hinata were heirs, it was still legal. In retrospect, it was basically the same result as marriage, only Naruto could do anything to the two as long as he didn't impair on their breeding capabilities. Hence why Hinata here, and Ino at home, had D-ring collars on their necks with the Uzumaki seal engraved on them. Naruto was thinking about putting the swirl in a circle as a little tribute to Sakura, if she married him.

Sakura had brought the former Hyuuga Heiress with her as punishment for being sloppy in her chores as of late to spend more time with Naruto. For there was no better punishment Sakura could think of then having Hinata away from her Naruto-Sama while her fellow slave served him in her stead. Except maybe watching the other slave serving Naruto...

"I hoped you learned your lesson, Hina-chan," Sakura said with a grin.

"Yes, Sakura-Sama. I will no longer lower my standards to acquire more time with Naruto-Sama," Hinata vowed submissively. She had actually been a bit glad it was Sakura that did the punishing. It'd probably be sadder if it was Naruto-Sama done it...unless it was spanking...or whipping...

"Getting perverted thoughts, Hina-chan?" Sakura teased lightly.

"F-forgive me, Sakura-Sama," Hinata apologized embarrassedly, blushing as she carried the groceries.

"It's fine. I'm SURE Naruto will give you some **extra** punishment after I'm done with you," Sakura said with a smirk. Hinata didn't know if she should be scared or excited about that as she followed her mistress home.

"Umm, Sakura-Sama? Do you think I could go to my sister's birthday next week?" Hinata asked unsurely, not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

"Uh? Of course you can. Just tell us when. I can understand if Hiashi doesn't want us there, being your owners and all," Sakura assured with a smile, "Look, Hinata. The only reason me and Naruto didn't tear up the contract was because you two actually seemed to like it- don't give me that look! I saw that grin when you read the contract! And Ino would have raged for at least half an hour if she didn't like it," Sakura said with a grin, "Besides, Naruto's thinking about a rematch after a month or two and letting the winners be in charge for a while. Keep things fresh."

Hinata smiled. They were all still friends, it seemed, just in a strange yet welcomed relationship, "Just imagine if Naruto-Sama had lost though," Hinata said with a giggle.

"Hmmm, had I been in charge still, I would have made him my pet and the other his humping girl, to enjoy if he was a good boy," Sakura said with a gin as they approached the Namikaze-Uzumaki mansion. Hinata blushing up a storm at the mental images of that, subconsciously licking her lips.

"A-and if you had lost?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Oh, I'd be his humping girl, I hope...or maybe he'd be MY humping boy for being a good girl," Sakura mused with a glazed over look, "Ohhh, I'd be extra good for a treat like that...!"

_"Ohhhhh!" _A moan cut off their groin-wetting conversation, making them stop and blink. Sakura gestured for Hinata to put the bags on the ground while making a shushing motion. Hinata nodded as they both crept through the house, following the noise. They got to the kitchen and peeped in. Sakura grinned while Hinata blushed at the sight.

Naruto was there, sitting in a chair with his pants undone and his cock out. Ino was on her knees with her mouth around the nine inch cock, sucking and slurping it for all her worth with a glazed over look. She was naked save her collar and her wrists were tied to her ankles. Naruto moaned, running his hand through her hair in appreciation, the voyeurs watched, wondering if he would grab her ponytail and face fuck her.

"...Screw it," Sakura said after a moment, disappearing for a moment. Hinata didn't even notice, too entranced by the scene. She didn't even notice Sakura's return until her mistress was tugging on the leash she just attached, pulling her into the kitchen.

"Got..tired...of watching?" Naruto said in between moans and groans, grinning.

"Yep," Sakura answered simply before putting a mask on Hinata. It took the Hyuuga a moment to realize what it was. It was a dildo mask, basically a dildo that was strapped over her mouth, doubling as a gag, "Don't pleasure yourself. Save that for what Naruto does to you after he's done with Piggy over there," Sakura instructed with a smirk as she dropped her pants and panties before sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the table from Naruto. Without a word more, she gently grasped Hinata's head and pushed the pleasure device into her wet cunt, moaning softly in delight.

Ino smirked on the cock as she saw Hinata's situation out of the corner of her eye. No one knew that it was her that had brought the contract to the game and caused the entire slave-bet thing, She had planned for it to be a winner takes all outcome, but this wasn't too bad. She was a heavy bisexual and a kinky one at that after all, had been for a long time, and these two girls were curious enough by the looks of things, but more straight orientated. And Naruto, well, she either would have had a nice master or a perfect man-slave, win-win for her. So, all in all, she considered this a pretty good turnout.

She almost gagged as Naruto grabbed her ponytail and forced his length down her throat, "Keep your attention on me, Ino-Chan," He ordered whisperingly, smirking as he started to face fuck her. It had been odd to wind up with two slaves and one co-owner of them, but it was good. They enjoyed it so far, and so did he and Sakura. And he considered letting them take over for a while- he'd still own them, but it could be fun to reverse the situation.

The Master and Mistress continued their fun before cumming after fifteen more minutes of using their respective slaves' heads to get off, "So, what now?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sakura hummed as she looked between all of them before grinning, "You fuck Hina-chan in the ass while she gets her mask in Piggy's ass and I'll get Ino's mouth- she seems to be really good with that," Sakura suggested.

"You are one perverted girl, Kura-Chan," Naruto complemented with a grin of his own.

"Of course I am. You wouldn't believe how much porn Tsunade and Shizune read," Sakura responded, remembering when she found out about her mentor's secret. Though, there wasn't a single Icha Icha book in the collection. Apparently, they really did hate Jiriya's book on a reading basis.

"Have to make up for not getting any?" Naruto joked.

"Hmm, maybe you should invite them to the next poker game," Sakura said with a waggle of her eyebrow.

"...Okay, that's it, that image was too much!" Naruto announced as he and Sakura quickly switched seats, Hinata already removing her bottom clothes. Sakura moved Ino under the table, easily with her chakra-enhanced strength, while Hinata lined her mask up with Ino's rear. Ino looked at Hinata over her shoulder and smirked.

"Having fun, Hina-chan?" She asked, getting a nod and a grin under the mask, "Good, because so am I," She returned as the orgy began.

**End of Chapter**

There you go, the first of many crazy/pervy oneshots. Now, if any of you are wondering or haven't figured out what (NU+SH-HH1+IY) means, it's just my way of labeling these things with initials. I will am open to all suggests except Yaoi- I don't mind homosexuality, but I have no desire to read or write it- and it hasto involve Naruto(male, female, futa) in it as either the dom or the sub. Your suggestion can involve as many as you want.

Now, onto a little poll for a future project. I'm going to give you all five set of choices to pick from and see which gets the most votes of each. I will try to make a story out of this.

1. Naruto a submissive/Slave or a Dominate/Master

2. Theme in it- Bondage, Anthro/Furries, Demons, Angels, God(desse)s, Monsters, Royalty, Futas, or a combo of two or three.(The futa is in regards to everything except Naruto)

3. Main Girl(may be others) Mei, Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade, or Kurama?

4. Complete AU or keep canon in as much correctness as possible to a point.

5. Is Naruto a male, futa, or female?

Have fun with this people! Poll closes when I get the next chapter posted!


End file.
